Tiger Princess
by Slayzer
Summary: Midtown High is doing a production of Snow White and Ava can't help but get intrigued. However a girl then tells Ava that she's unfit for the role of Snow White because of her skin color. Ava is definitively not going to take that and maybe with some help from her friends she just might pull of being both a superhero and a princess. (might get a little Spider/Tigerish later)
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Spider-man is owned by Marvel and Disney and I make no money off this use of their characters.

Of all the things this show goes out of it's way to ignore race is right up there with romance.

It is a rather ethnically diverse cast with Ava, Luke and Sam out numbering Peter and Danny. But the show never touches on that fact. Very rarely the show makes mention that Ava is a girl and then it feel like the viewer shouldn't hold that fact against her.

I feel really bad for Luke because he just there like the token black guy from a 90's sitcom. Because I think he really is just there to be the team's token black guy.

I don't know what Sam is. His name makes me think European but to me he looks just like a kid from India I knew back in high school.

Anyway this fanfic will be about all those unconformable things like ethnicity, racism and challenging them.

Oh right on last teeny tinny little thing.

I normal don't ask for much from my readers but for a review if you feel like it but now I'm asking for a bit more.

I started a Spider/Tiger community here at and it's a really lacking right now. I put mine and some other Peter/Ava fanfics I like into it but I don't want it to just the ones I thought were good.

So it's an open invitation all of you to join as Staff and add the Peter/Ava fanfics you like into the community.

It is my hope that if I add the fics I like and you add the fics you like and someone else adds the fics they like then will have a broader view.

I'm not online all the time but I'll welcome any and all who want to join.

Also I'm looking for an avatar picture to use for our Spider/Tiger community. Something that in one look let's a view know this is the Peter/Ava community even before they start reading.

Thank you.

Tiger Princess

by Slayzer

-Midtown High-

Students paused along the hallway to check out the bulletin for the High School new theatrical production. After the disaster with the Spider-man musical the school was doing something a little more mundane. Midtown High was doing a production of Snow White.

Ava Ayala paused to read the bulletin as found memories of watching her and her mother's favorite Disney movie replayed in Ava's mind. One of Ava's most treasured photographs was of her as a little girl dressed as Snow White on her mother's arm ready for trick-or-treating one Halloween a lifetime ago.

The little girl in Ava who still wanted to be a princess reached from the audition times. Before the more rationale part of Ava could stop her a snide laugh cut her off. Just behind Ava and to her right was Midtown High's own queen bee and her hornet's nest of a court, well looking at them they were more W.A.S.P then bees. The queen and her court but better know as Nicole and her sycophants.

Nicole was from that brand of upper middle class that worshiped and tried to imitate the stars of tabloid sleaze. The result was that a girl who would have been pretty otherwise spent a lot of money to look fake and trashy. The half dozen girls behind Nicole seemed be cut from the same overpriced synthetic and garish cloth.

"Something funny?" Ava asked with a bit of threat in her voice.

"It just looked like you were reaching for an audition slip." Nicole said as she walked over to the bulletin and made a show of reading it. "I mean the play is called 'Snow White' so I don't think your qualified for the lead roll. Now if we're doing a play called 'Dirt Brown' then you'd be a shoe in."

The not even thinly veiled racist joke drew roaring laughter from Nicole's court.

Ava wondered how much trouble she'd get in if she thrashed Nicole without using her Tiger powers but quickly discarded the impulse. Her father raised his daughter to be far better then that.

Nicole stopped as if suddenly noticing for the first time that she said something vile and racist.

"Oh not that there's anything wrong with the color brown. I mean brown is so earthy and..." Nicole paused from moment as the smirk returned to her face. "... cheap."

Nicole and her copies laughed like hyenas, all soulless and bloodthirsty. "It's just that when people hear the word 'Princess' they picture a of a woman with refined White Anglo-Saxon Protestant breeding. So what the play needs is a W.A.S.P me and not a B.P.R.C like you."

Ava wasn't going to take the bait but one of Nicole's 'friends' asked for her. "What's a B.P.R.C?"

Nicole's smile grew even more coldblooded. "Brown Puerto-Rican Catholic." She even said that like they were swearwords as if being that was something Ava should be ashamed of.

Ava got right in Nicole's face. "And damn proud of it!"

(A/N I needed to give Ava a religion to make the for letter color, race and creed acronym work so I went with Catholic. Religion like race and gender seems to be another verboten topic of the show)

Not that those few things that could be taken in at a glace told the life story of Ava Ayala or anyone else on the planet. She had some of the best grades in the whole school, a gifted athlete as well and oh yes, a freaking superhero! Ava would not be any of those things if she let the paper thin opinions of bigots like Nicole stop her.

Ava then ripped an audition sheet right off the bulletin board and headed for class.

Through the next two classes all Ava could think about was what Nicole said to her. A small part of Ava wanted to audition and get the role of Snow White just to show Nicole up. A larger part of Ava wanted to role of Snow White because she'd like the idea of getting dressed up in a big fancy gown and playing a princess. A very tiny part of her was afraid that Nicole was right and that the color of Ava's skin made her unacceptable as a fairytale princess.

-Lunch Room-

Ava sat with her food untouched and off to the side with the audition sheet right in front of her.

A tray of food hit the table on the other side of Ava as Mary Jane took a seat. "Want some free advice?"

Ava smiled for the first today. "When have you ever charged for your advice or kept it to yourself?"

For being a friend of a friend Ava liked Mary Jane. The redhead had the personalty of an arrow in flight, straight a head and not for lacking impact when she got there.

M.J shrugged helplessly but returned Ava's smile. "Go for the audition and put that snob Nicole in her place."

"You think I have a chance?"

"Ava your gorgeous, graceful and more then smart enough to remember every line in a playbook. There is nothing stopping you."

Danny, Luke and Sam brought sat their trays around the table. The guys like M.J had already heard all about Ava's run in with Nicole.

Luke pointed a fork at Ava as he talked. "You are going to try out for the part aren't you and put that little wannabe princess in her place."

Sam took a seat next to M.J. "Really you think Ava can fool everyone by dressing up pretending to be someone else?" Sam smirked as he made a joke only the 'Team' would get.

"Life and the arts mirror each other and the soul." Danny said before dropping his fortune cookie routine. "You should so totally do it."

The best thing for the negative venom from people like Nicole was to draw some strength from your friends. That little part of Ava that was afraid that Nicole was right disappeared with her friend encouragements.

Peter arriving a little later then the others sat his tray down next to Ava and was seemingly unaware of the topic of conversation. "What's going on guys?"

M.J passed the Snow White audition sheet to Peter. "What do you think Parker?"

Peter looked at the flier then at M.J and smiled. "Thinking of switching your aspirations from journalism to acting? Mary Jane I think you would be perfect for the role of Snow White."

Ava tried not to looked hurt at what was a misunderstanding but M.J caught the look in her eyes that Peter missed. "No I'm not trying out but Ava is thinking of going for the role of Snow White."

"Well then..." Peter put his fork still loaded with food back down on his plate as he searched for the right words. "... That could be problematic. I mean Ava's not really cut out for that role."

There was a shift in air pressure as the whole table gasped and looked at Peter as if he just grew a second head. This confused the young man greatly. "Did I say something wrong?"

Ava dumped her untouched tray of food on Peter's back and stormed off. Luckily for Peter the food only hit his blue outer shirt leaving his white t-shirt still clean. Peter pulled off his messy blue shirt and glared at Ava's quickly retreating back. "The hell was that all about?"

M.J got in Peter's face. "How could you say that to Ava, especially after what happened today!?"

"Did something happened to Ava?" Peter asked his genuine concern for Ava's well being erasing any doubt in his friends that he knew anything about this morning.

They had forgotten that Peter Parker was so far down the grapevine at Midtown High that gossip would never reached him if M.J didn't keep him in the loop.

They quickly filled Peter in on what happened between Ava and Nicole. Peter went a few shades paler now understating how Ava took his words.

"Damn it, right now Ava must think I'm worst kind of person." Peter said as he got to his feet to go after Ava.

"What should Ava think after you said that? And what did you mean by she's not really cut out for the role?" Luke asked coldly.

"I only meant that she has other responsibilities that come before school plays." Peter couldn't say what he meant with M.J in earshot but his teammates did pick up on it.

That seemed to be vague enough that Mary Jane didn't catch on but the guys got his meaning. If anyone knew about the hangups balancing a normal life with being a superhero it was Peter Parker.

-Midtown High Hallway-

Ava hadn't felt this angry since the first time she put on the White Tiger talisman after her father's death. The feeling of wild beast raging about in her chest and making her blood boil with every breath.

"Ava hold up a moment." Peter called out behind her.

Ava just ignored him.

Peter then grabbed her wrist while using a little Spidey strength so she couldn't pull free. She lost her balanced and fell backwards into Peter's waiting arms as he caught her. Ava would have enjoyed that feeling of his strong arms around her and his chest behind her head if she wasn't so pissed.

"I only meant that you can't play being a fake princess because your a real life superhero." Peter whispered softly in Ava's ear.

Ava turned to face Peter as he let her go and kept on talking. "I didn't know anything about the whole Nicole situation. But you should know me well enough by now to know I don't think like that."

That little bit of commonsense soothed all of Ava's anger. She had been more hurt by Nicole's words then she thought. Then when Peter seemed to agree with Nicole she just lost it. Ava noticed Peter's white t-shirt as the scene of her dumping her lunch on him replayed.

"I may have overreacted a little." Ava said in a statement that was as close to an apology as she ever got.

Peter smiled that carefree smile of that seemed to say there was nothing to forgive. "Well maybe I did deserved that for just being such an insensitive jerk."

Ava found herself smiling again as Peter had a way of getting her to smile despite herself. "A jerk maybe but I would never say your insensitive Parker."

"So are you still going to tryout for the role of Snow White?"

"You still think it's a bad idea?"

Peter shrugged. "There are a lot of times that being Spider-man meant leaving my responsibilities as Peter Parker unfilled. I just don't want to see you reach for this and then have it blow up in your face at the last moment."

"I didn't know you cared so much but I'm a big girl and I'll be fine." Ava had thrown the 'you cared so much' out there as bait for one of Peter's comebacks.

Peter didn't take it and Ava found herself blushing a little.

Peter asked Ava an honest hard question. "Are you going for the role just because Nicole said you couldn't?"

Ava thought about it for a movement and rechecked her motivations. It wasn't about Nicole as Ava would never let anything people like that said have sway over her. Ava just wanted to cut lose a little instead of grinding away on the books every night. To do something fun and a little frivolous like playing a princess.

"I'm doing this for me." Ava said resolutely.

"Then go to the audition and knock them dead Tiger."

-end-

Okay so this wasn't very funny or romantic.

I was just thinking about people like Nicole in this fanfic. The kind of person who thinks those who are different must be lesser and not to be associated with.

I can't help but think that kind of mentality is a really problematic.

And how do people get to such a twisted logic that they believe tearing down someone's else dignity it adds to their own self-esteem.

I fear for our shared human sense of compassion in this day and age.

Well anyway please leave me a review. Did you like it? Hate it? I should get off my soapbox and stop acting like I know anything about anything. Whatever it is drop me a line and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I think everyone is more then the labels that the world assigns them. The story of someone's life can't be written in simple buzz words. I mean we all know Ava Ayala is a superhero and the burdens and tragedies of her life that made her that way.

Nicole however dose not have the benefit of our omniscient so she can only see Ava through a lens of labels and her own prejudice. The irony here is that Nicole's generalizations about Ava is couldn't be more wrong.

So what generalizations do you make about the people in your life?

Tiger Princess

by Slayzer

-Midtown High Theater-

A few dozen students milled about back stage reading and rehearsing the lines for the parts they hoped to get. There standing alone as an island in a sea of faces was Ava Ayala. Everyone else seemed to come in groups or had friends with them. Ava chose to came to the audition alone.

Ava was regretting it now.

Even that empty vessel Nicole seemed to be filled with confidence by the hollow complements echoed by her click. Not that Nicole need help to boost her ego. The girl came to rule as glamor queen of Midtown High by the power of her confidences more then her charm. An why shouldn't Nicole be confident? She had been winning lead roles in plays since elementary school. And what was acting if not faking confidence.

Now the thought of Ava getting the role of Snow White seemed like a long shot at best.

Then a rolled up script bopped Ava on the head from behind her. Ava spun around ready to do violence until she saw Peter Parker with his hands up in mock surrender and still holding the rolled up script he hit her with.

"Whoa, recreated the claws a little!"

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Ava asked the the rest of her team and M.J walked up behind Peter.

Sam nudged Peter in the ribs. "Oh yeah see someone had the great idea of getting all of us to try out for parts in the play. That way we'd all be here to give Ava any morale support she needed."

Luke looked at his script and frowned. "They better not cast me as a dwarf or I'm bailing, that's all I'm saying."

Danny looked up and down all of Luke's built six foot plus frame. "Why you are many things Luke Cage, dwarfish is not among them."

"You got that right." Luke said with a head nod.

M.J smiled. "I kind of like the idea of being a dwarf, I could be the cute one."

Peter hiked a thumb in Sam's direction. "And Sam could be the grumpy one."

"Oh yeah and what do you think you'll be Parker, the prince?" Sam shot back.

Peter just folded his arms as if to say he didn't care.

Mary Jane got over next to Ava and flipped her script to the last few pages. "Peter getting to be the prince wouldn't be such a bad of thing at all."

_The Prince and Snow White kiss._

Ava turned away and buried her face into the open pages of her script. Not at all hiding a blush that spread across her cheeks.

Mary Jane smiled like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. "When are you going to tell him?"

Ava risked a glance over her shoulder at Peter who as still getting teased by Sam as Luke and Danny tried their best to stay out of it. Ava swallowed a lump in her throat and willed her face to stop glowing. "When will I tell what to who?"

M.J gave a snorted and made a rueful smile. "I guess da Nile runs through Ava Ayala as well as Egypt."

"I don't know what your talking about." Ava said with all the sincerity of a witness in a court of law committing perjury.

"You keep acting like that and you'll get the role of Snow White for sure." M.J said with a shake of her head.

The auditions begin soon after.

There was no order in how the names were called. Once your name came up you walked out alone on stage and read lines in front of Principle Coulson. He might have you read for several parts or just one but he make a few notes then dismiss you and call for the next audition.

Nicole's audition took some time as she read for several parts.

Danny's took even longer then Nicole.

Harry had audition as well and his was over quickly.

Mary Jane, Sam and Luke's reads were also very short.

Ava's heart would skip a beat every time a name was called. She didn't think she'd be this nervous about a reading for a role in a school play.

"You getting a little stage fright?" Peter asked now that it was just him and Ava.

"Just a little bit." Ava said and admitted something to Peter what she couldn't admit to herself.

"I hear it helps if you picture the whole audience in their underwear."

"The whole audiences is just Phil Coulson."

Peter smirked. "And you already know what he looks like in his tighty whiteys."

Ava shuddered at the that memory from the whole Taskmaster gym class fiasco. "Why did you have to go there?"

The name for the next audition was called. "Peter Parker, your up."

There was no more time for words or engagements as Peter left Ava alone back stage.

Walking out from behind the red curtain and into the wide open space of auditorium was a little bit overwhelming. All the seats were empty save one front and center where Phil Coulson sat with a clipboard in hand.

Coulson made a quick slash on his clipboard with a pen just as Peter brought his script up to read.

"That will be all Mr Parker. Next!"

"But I haven't even read a single word from the script."

"There's no need, because your not getting any role in my play. Now please get off the stage before I have to repeat myself."

"Why!?" Peter was outraged. Sure he can take this kind of crap from J Jonah Jameson was one thing but Coulson should have his back.

"Because I already know you have no talent for acting, none, zero, zilch. Now for the last time, get off my stage before your absolute lack of ability or your 'Parker Luck' jinx it for the rest of us."

Peter got off the stage and walked down the aisle toward the double door exit at the back of the auditorium. He had just reached the door when he heard Coulson call Ava's name for her audition.

When Coulson was in he deadly serious and unrelenting Shield agent mode he could stop a terrorist cold with a glare. What would happened to stage frightened Ava now that he brought that mentality to directing a school play?

Peter chose to linger for a moments alone in the back rows. He knew that Ava would be crushed if she lost her chance to be Snow White just because she was too wound up to act.

What could Peter do to help Ava now?

'Picture the whole audience in their underwear.'

Never being one to listen to common senses Peter pulled his shirt up over his body and undid his pants. Having to strip to down to his spidey suit in a moments notice had made Peter into a quick change expert not that having the proportional speed of a spider didn't help. In less then a heartbeat Peter Parker had striped down to his white boxer shorts with cliched red hearts.

"**Hey I got to save money wherever I can for web-fluid and if that means buying unfashionable discount boxers then so be it."**

An uncharacteristically timid Ava Ayala walked out onto the stage with her head down and her script held close to her chest.

"Are you ready to begin Miss Ayala?" Coulson barked more like a Shield drill instructor then school principal.

Ava looked up and barely kept her stunned reaction for her face. Peter was seated on top of a row of seat in nothing but his boxers.

"Is something wrong Miss Ayala?" Coulson asked completely unaware of Parker waving at Ava in nothing but his underwear.

This whole addition had gone from the surreal into the realm of the absurd. Now the thought of having to talk to people who weren't there that had Ava so frightened seemed almost normal.

"Sorry, I just need a moment." Ava said while treating herself to a view of Peter's fit muscular body she had not enjoyed since the whole 'Snow Day' beach getaway.

Coulson raised an eyebrow an Ava's odd behavior and then tuned in his seat to look behind him. "Can I help you Mr Parker?"

A now fully dressed Peter Parked looked up from teeing his shoes "Sorry I just had to stop and tie my shoe." He then went back to seriously studying his shoe laces. "Now how dose this work again? Dose the rabbit go round the tree twice or through the hole first?"

Despite what Coulson said about Peter's acting if they gave awards for playing dumb then Parker would be thanking The Academy right now.

"Parker!"

Peter quickly tied his shoes and made for the door but no before throwing one last encouragement over his shoulder. "Go get 'em Tiger!"

Phil Coulson had half a mind to get out of his seat and go after Parker but Ava stopped him.

"I'm ready to read now Mr Coulson."

There was no doubt or nervousness in Ava's voice or posture now. She was now confident and resolute just as she always was when playing the role of White Tiger.

"Okay then, let's begin with you reading the role of Snow White."

-After the Auditions-

Peter ran to join M.J, Harry, Sam, Luke and Danny who were all waiting by the school gate. "Hey guys how did it go?"

Sam groaned and physically sagged. "I chocked so badly in there that I couldn't even finish my lines."

Peter smirked at that. "Sam was speechless? Now that alone would be worth the price of admission."

M.J was not amused and came to Sam defenses. "Don't start picking on Sam."

"How did your audition go Pete?" Harry asked.

"I was told I wouldn't be getting any part in the play and was asked to move along."

Sam picked up hearing that. "So what your saying is Coulson knew at a glace that you'd be worthless and didn't want you to wasting his time."

For the next fifteen minutes they stood around talking about how their auditions went while waiting for Ava.

Ava spotted her friends right away but bypassed everyone and made a B line for Parker. "I can't believe you did that! Do you know what would have happened if Coulson saw you!?"

"You seemed so nervous that I thought if I didn't do something to help you then you'd fail the audition. As for Coulson he's none the wiser so it all worked out in the end."

Ava sighed and rubbed her temples. "It all worked in the end? You almost gave me a heart-attack Parker."

Peter shrugged apologetically while giving Ava his best Cheshire-cat smile. "I didn't think you'd enjoyed the view that much."

"I did not enjoy any part of your..." Ava stopped to find an appropriate word "...display." her face blushed several shades of red.

"What are you two talking about?" Mary Jane asked.

Ava then remembered that she in the company of all her friends and among them a certain redhead busybody who can't keep her noise out of other peoples business.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ava and Peter echoed in unison.

Mary Jane fought down the urge to dig deeper and let the Peter and Ava's obvious lie stand. "Come on after going through the crucible of Principal Carlson's auditions I think we could all unwind a little. How about we grab a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good and it's my treat this time." Harry added without missing a beat.

Luke slapped Peter on the back. "Come on. If Harry's paying then you know it's going to be good."

Peter always had a problem with taking advantage of Harry's wealth. Their friendship wasn't based on income or what Peter could take from Harry.

Harry saw the familiar reluctance look in Peter's eyes. "Damn it Pete, for once would you just accept my generosity."

"Fine but I'm paying for myself." Peter said determined not to take advantage of his best friend.

Harry laughed. "We'll see if your still saying that after you get a look at the bill."

-Three Days Later at School-

Everyone who auditioned waited around nervously as Principal Coulson posted his selections for the play.

Sam was the first to find his name and he was not happy. "I'm a Dwarf!"

"Well your not 'that' short." Peter said with mock concern.

Sam was just about to go find Coulson and quit the play right then when Mary Jane grabbed his hands and flashed him with a beautiful smile. "Sam we get to be Dwarfs, isn't that great! We can study our parts together and work on our Hi-Hoing."

M.J got a role as a dwarf and was deliriously happy about it. She pulled Sam around by his arms until they were spinning around in a circles. In that moment Sam knew he could never quite his role as a dwarf.

At lest not now that Sam had an excuse to spend time after school with Mary Jane.

Danny was cast as the Magic Mirror. A role that suited his quiet and reflective personalty.

Luke got the job of Stage Manger working behind the current to make sure everything when off without a hitch during scene changes.

Ava hesitantly walked up to the posting and started to look for her name. It took some time but she found herself.

Ava's name was at the very top next to the role she earned.

Snow White – Ava Ayala

"I got the part!" Ava cried out in joy and wrapped her arms around Peter and hugged him.

"**Okay this is unexpected, nice mind you but defiantly unexpected." Peter said as Ava hugged him with all her considerable might.**

"I'm happy for you." Peter said and softly returned Ava's embrace.

That was when Ava remembered that she and Peter were in a crowed school hallway and more embarrassing in front of all their friends. Ava quickly let go of Peter and took a step back.

Mary Jane smiled slyly like a card play with a wining hand. "You know public displays of affection are prohibited in school, right?"

Ava cleared her throat. "That was just my slightly unrestrained exuberance of getting the part of Snow White. Peter just happened to be the closet person to me."

Point of fact Danny and Luke were closer to Ava and she shot past them and went right for Peter but M.J wasn't going to mention that. At lest not yet.

Ava turned away from her friends to see Nicole with her click in tow upset at being snubbed for the role of Snow White. It seemed the Midtown High 'Queen Bee' didn't have much experiences with things not going her way. The look on Nicole's face of raw self-absorbed disappointment suited a soiled child more then a young woman.

One of Nicole's friends read the posting and found Nicole's name. "You did get part in the play."

Nicole found her name next to a not at all minor role if not the one she wanted.

"I'm the Evil Queen?" Nicole said unsure of what to make this.

"It's the role you trained your whole life for." Ava said helpfully and somewhat smugly.

Nicole took a moment to collect herself and her arrogance returned full force. "Well if you can't be the hero then being the villain is the next best thing. What can I do really when the lead role is given away because of affirmative action."

"Excuse me?" Ava asked somehow both hurt by the accusation but not unsupervised by Nicole's behavior.

"Oh you don't really believe that you earned that role do you? I'm sure all you had to do to get the part was have yourself a good cry in principal Coulson's office and sob about how the 'man' was keeping you down. So now you get the role and Coulson get's to showcase the 'diversity' of our public school. Ayala, your getting the role of Snow White was nothing more then an act of charity or pity."

Ava couldn't believe what Nicole was saying. How could that selfish little princess know anything? The most damning thing was that some of the others in the hallway seemed to agreed with Nicole. A few even nodded along with Nicole in the belief that Ava only got the role because she play some race card.

'No, I earned the part of Snow White and I will not let Nicole take this away from me.' Ava was about to tear into Nicole verbally and perhaps even physically if the blond didn't know when to shut up.

That was when Harry Osborn put himself between Ava and Nicole. "Nicole, that was a very ugly thing you just said and I think you should apologize to Ava right now."

Nicole was stunned. Sure she could take that carp for Ava and her band of losers. They were 'Them' but Nicole always thought that the rich, handsome and good looking Harry Osborn was one of 'Us'.

Ava was happy to have someone who want's already in her corner backing her up. "Thanks Harry."

Harry flashed a not at all unattractive smile and shrugged. "I guess it was that noblesse oblige of mine that got me my part in the play. That is unless Nicole thinks I bribed someone for it?" He then pointed to his name on the posting.

The Prince – Harry Osborn

"Anytime you want to come over to my penthouse and rehearse just call and I'll send a limo to pick you up." Harry said to Ava while forgetting that most people don't have penthouses or limousines.

And the look of of raw jealousy on Nicole's face was priceless. To girls like Nicole who found money attractive then Harry Osborn was the catch of a life time. Of course Harry was too smart and too confident to fall for flattery. For all her charm Nicole couldn't even get the time of day from Harry, let alone an offer for a limo ride to his penthouse.

How all of this must burn her.

Ava grasped Harry's hands and took a half-step closer to him. "Thank you Harry and yes I'd love to come over and rehearse with you sometime."

This took Harry back a bit but he saw Ava's eyes tick once in Nicole's direction. The so called 'Queen of Midtown High' look ready to explode.

'So this is to get back at Nicole then. In that case I'll play along for a while.' Harry thought.

"Then I shall await your arrival my enchanting princess." Harry then surprised everyone by making a flourished bow before taking one of Ava's hands and kissing it.

Nicole saw that and walked away huffing so load you'd think she was steam engine.

**A little White Tiger in a red catsuit with bat wings and horns appeared next to Ava. "Vengeance thy name is Jealousy and tho art sweet. Muah ha ha ha! We put that snob Nicole in her place so hard she might as well be dead and buried!" **

**Another little White Tiger in a blue catsuit with angel wings and a halo appeared on Ava's other side. "To bad Nicole wasn't the only one hurt by you playing up to Harry." Angel Tiger said and pointed to Peter's retreating back. Parker wasn't making a big show of it but he had slipped away from the crowed.**

Ava brushed her imagining away and watched Peter disappear down the hallway. Her playing up to Harry might have crossed a line into flirting but it shouldn't have bothered Peter. It wasn't like she was trying to make Peter jealous. Ava didn't even think for a moment that this would have hurt Peter.

-end-

Yeah, so I decided to go a little heavy on the Peter/Ava after all. As if having Peter strip down to his boxers for Ava wasn't heavy enough. So other then Peter's crass display and me giving Ava her own set of little Angel Tiger and Devil Tiger I want to ask something.

Why did so many of the reviews think Peter was going to be the Prince?

Not to be rude by Peter Parker just isn't leading man material.

"**Hey! I'm the leading man of my own legendary comic book series! Maybe you heard of it, Spider-man!"**

Damn it. Peter somehow fourth walled himself into ending notes. Also don't act all proud of your comic books, your dead or your brain got swapped in all of them.

"**On those matters I am patiently awaiting my eventual resurrection. Besides after the next Sony movie kicks off and Marvel will be dieing to get the 'Classic' me back in ink."**

Right.

Anyway I thought Harry would make a much better prince and set up some tension with Peter and Ava. I mean come on, Harry much better looking also cooler and more savvy not to mention rich. So he has some daddy issues but so dose Ava and that could bring them closer.

"**You know I'm still here right?"**

That's why I'm saying it. Make yourself useful and panhandle for reviews, I got to go.

"**Ugh, he's worst then J.J sometimes. Please leave a review and tell Slayzer what you thought."**

Author's Notes (10/03/2013) Now let me absolutely clear here as I may have mislead some of the readers with my writing. There will be no Ava and Harry romance in this. Harry was just following Ava's lead and getting all lovey just to make Nicole jealous, that's all it was. There was no sincerity to Ava and Harry's romantic overtures to each other.

Peter doesn't know that and thinks that Ava has fallen for Harry. Now after going to so lengths so Ava can get the part of Snow White, Peter finds himself upset with the out come. This chapter we know how Ava feels about Peter. The next chapter we'll see Peter deal with his unpleasantness at seeing Ava with another man even if it's only for a play.

Also not to be rude to those who did have their heart set on Peter as The Prince for Ava's Snow White but I could never write that, sorry.

In a play everything is a production for the benefit of the audience not the actors. So if Ava and Peter kissed while on stage in front of hundreds of people the kiss wouldn't have been about them or love. When i do have Peter and Ava kiss i want it to be because they wanted it and i don't want anyone around them. It should feel like a special and private moment for the both of them.


End file.
